Those Sour Grapes
by DetectiveCorduroy
Summary: Someone unexpected has feelings for Marik, and he's brave enough to make the first move. Will Marik return the feelings, or be repulsed? All Bakura can do is watch from the sidelines, trying to decide if he's jealous or angry. And what is Ryou up to? Marik x Bakura.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Corduroy

I think it's obvious I don't own these characters.

* * *

It was an indescribable feeling. His stomach churned, like a washer stuck in the spin cycle. The sharp taste of bile entered his mouth after burning its way up his throat. He had never felt this before. A part of him was amazed. He never thought that mere words could have this affect on him. He felt a little light headed but he knew he had to pull himself together. It was certainly a new experience for Bakura; being forced to experience emotions he wasn't even aware he had. Ryou's words had cut incredibly deep.

"It's completely disgusting isn't it?" Ryou asked . No answer. "Isn't it?" When Ryou didn't hear a response from Bakura, he turned around to face him. Bakura was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. Ryou wasn't sure if Bakura didn't care or if he was absorbing what he had just said. He sat his glass of water down on the hard wood table and walked over to Bakura's side.

"Don't you think it's gross? Marik kissing his brother?" Ryou asked again. Bakura looked up at him and he continued. "I mean, I think I kind of always knew Rishid was pining away for him but, I guess I never thought Marik would ever return his feelings."

Bakura started to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat first. "I don't know, if I would called it disgusting. It certainly is disturbing." His voice was void of all motion.

"Well I think it's disgusting. Gross even."

Bakura sighed " Ryou, you're just saying that because you don't like Marik."

Ryou sat down at the dinning room table next to Bakura. The wooden chair creaked beneath his weight.

"Sure, Marik is not my favorite person, but I don't _dislike _him. It really was gross. You should have seen it. There they were on the train. Rishid had his big heavy arm draped all around Marik. And he wouldn't stop kissing him; he kissed him on his lips, on his fore head, all over his face. I never really thought of Rishid as a sexual being, but I guess everyone has it in them."

Bakura leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. It was late in the afternoon and the setting sun cast a orange-purple shadow over everything in the house. He didn't need Ryou's description, he had already painted quite the vivid scene in his mind. Indescribable feeling? Who was he kidding. Bakura knew exactly what it was he felt, it was jealousy.

Bakura had so many questions bouncing around in his head, like, when did this happen? Why does Marik like him? Was Marik planning on telling him? What does Marik's sister think? 'Argh.'

It was too much for Bakura.

Ryou interrupted his thoughts "Well, I hope it works out for them" Ryou hadn't meant that. Ryou hated Marik, and would love nothing more than for Marik's relationship and social life to crumble. Ryou would never admit it but he was jealous of the Egyptian. In Ryou's eyes, Marik had it all. He was extremely good looking, looks to die for, he was well liked, Marik made friends so effortlessly, he was a sweet guy and yet incredibly strong, and worst of all he was completely modest about all of it. The only reason Ryou wished Marik and Rishid good luck was to get under Bakura's skin. Ryou wasn't blind. He knew Bakura had the biggest crush on Marik even if Bakura himself didn't know it.

Ryou should up from the table and placed his hand on Bakura's back "Yup I sure hope they're happy." He pats Bakura before picking up his glass of water and disappearing down the hallway.

Bakura sat at the table, drumming his long pale fingers against its surface. Ugh. He hated this. He hated having to share Marik with their other friends but now he has lost him to Rishid, his old, bald overbearing brother. Well technically they aren't "brothers" but close enough. Bakura could see it so clearly, Rishid's crusty dry lips scraping across Marik's soft ones. Beads of sweat rolling down Rishid's forehead, down his nose and then dripping over Marik's clean, smooth body. Rishid is too tall and too heavy for Marik, he'd hurt him if they ever have intercourse. Wait, what if they've already had sex? What if they're having sex right now?

"Argh" Bakura let out. He quickly stood from the table. _'Why am I thinking like this? I disgust myself'_

He walked into the kitchen to get a cold French lemonade '_Why should I even care? Marik would have never wanted me anyway. Hell I'm not even sure I really want him. I am certain that I don't want Rishid to have him... Gross. He is such a shitty little snake. A pervert. And I know he made the first move. Marik was my prize. Ugh! What does Marik see in the fool. He's not even attractive. I'm better all around...I'm not gonna sulk over this shit. I lost. I waited to late and now he's gone. We're still friends and I am sure there are other guys capable of winning my attention. Guys probably ten times better than Marik. Sexier too...Dammit!_'

Bakura put the cold bottle of lemonade to his lips, letting the cool carbonated beverage run down his throat. Bakura loved French lemonade. It was his favorite drink. Marik introduced him to it and he had been hooked ever since.

Just as the last drop of lemonade hit his tongue, he cellular phone went off. He could tell by the sound of the tone, that it was a text message.

"Great." Bakura knew the message was from Marik. No one else ever really called Bakura. Bakura had friends, but they were really all just Marik's friends whom excepted Bakura into their circle.

He walked back into the dining room, which is where he left his phone. He picked up the gadget and it read

Marik:

Hey Bakura, wanted to know if we were still on the grab a bite ltr. Im really in the mood for stir fry but I picked last time so its up 2 u. lemme know

_'Damn Marik, he's so damn considerate' _

Bakura put the phone down. He'd respond later. Right now, he was still digesting all this shit.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

This chapter is short but it's just an introduction. I will update soon. Please Review

DetectiveCorduroy


	2. Chapter 2: Liars & Eggplant

Chapter 2: Liars and Eggplant

The Italics are Bakura's thoughts btw.

* * *

Ryou was sitting at the desk in his bedroom when he heard Bakura's bedroom door slam shut. He fought back the urge to smile, but he lost that battle to his facial muscles.

* * *

A few hours had passed and night time had finally set it. The sky had grown completely dark and the city came to life with flashing lights and colorful people. Bakura finally emerged from his room. He figured he had better respond to Marik about dinner. At first he thought he'd tell Marik no. Psh. As if Marik would care. Marik could easily find someone else to have dinner with him. He figured he _would_ meet Marik for dinner. There was no point in being bitter about Marik screwing his brother right?

Bakura grabbed his cellular phone and texted back: Stir fry sounds good. I'll be over at 10

He walked into the bathroom to examine his appearance. He looked pretty good he thought. His skin was smooth, his teeth were white, shit, who was he kidding; he looked damn good.

Bakura washed his face before, heading out to get Marik. The streets were flooded with people; So many people. That was the one thing that kept Bakura indoors. He hated going places where there were tons of idiot people, idiot people flapping their gums at each other, talking about bullshit. He hated them. He was happy with his _3 pronged_ social circle.

Marik lived with his sister and Rishid in a swanky brown stone on the edge of town. It wasn't too far from the apartment Bakura shared with Ryou. It seemed like Bakura was always going to Mariks' place. Ryou didn't seem to want him around. Bakura didn't get it; he didn't understand why Ryou seemed to dislike Marik so much. Marik liked Ryou just fine. To cut fifteen minutes out of his walk, he decided to hop on the train. Marik's place was only two stops away.

He purchased his ticket and stood on edge of the platform; his toes hanging just off the edge. He wondered what would happen if someone walked past him, brushing against him slightly. Would he fall face first into the tracks? From the corner of his eye he saw small light. The train was coming. He stepped back and the train sped past, a cool gust of air coming with it. The train came to a halt and Bakura entered the car.

Immediately his thoughts went to Marik and crusty Rishid. Ryou had said he'd seen Marik and Rishid all cuddled up on the train.

Bakura shivered.

Ryou had said that they were completely into each other, touching each other, Rishid running his hands along Marik's thigh, sucking the life out of his neck.

It all seemed strange to Bakura. Marik has always shied away from anything sexual in nature. It's strange that he would be caught making out in pubic, he meant to think public. Actually, Marik's modesty was one of the things Bakura liked about him. Here he was, this incredibly sexy guy, everything Marik's did exuded sex, and yet he had no idea. Bakura bet that if Marik knew how attractive he really was, he'd never leave his house again. He had such a hard time excepting normal compliments.

* * *

Bakura arrived outside of the Ishtars' home. He hesitated before knocking. That awkward silence, standing alone outside of someone's home.

The door opened and chills went down Bakura's spine. He had expected to see Marik, but instead was greeted by Rishid. Rishid's strong sent of cloves and cantaloupe hit Bakura's nose. '_Yuck'_

"Good evening Bakura." Rishid greeted. His deep voice reverberating through Bakura's ears. He stepped aside, allowing the pale man to enter the house.

Bakura stood in the foyer as Rishid closed the door. "Marik is in the living room"

'_Duh'_ Bakura could see Marik sitting on the leather sofa.

"Bakura! Hey, you're early. You must be hungry" Marik said, smiling across the room at Bakura.

"I could go for a bite." Bakura walked towards Marik, and then there was a knock at the door. Both Marik and Bakura turned toward the door as Rishid answered it. A gorgeous woman with smooth taupe skin and long shiny dark brown hair stood in the door way. She smiled at Rishid and the two of them left into the night.

Marik had already turned away forgetting both Rishid and the woman.

'_Stranger and stranger'_ Bakura thought...

"So you ready to go?"

"Yup" Malik stood up from the sofa. Bakura always knew Marik was attractive but today it was amplified. Marik's body looked so good in his dark blue jeans and black boots. Did anything come between him and his Calvins? He must've just washed his hair because it looked so soft and it smelled delicious. Bakura wanted to bury his nose in Marik's head. God, Bakura hated himself right now. It's funny because Bakura never really thought of Marik in a "Ermahgerd, he's so hot" kind of way. He always thought Marik was attractive but now he couldn't shake it from his mind.

The two left the house in search of a delicious stir fried dinner.

* * *

"I'll have the Tuscan Chicken stir fry. No Chicken though. May I have Eggplant instead?"

"Ok. One Tuscan stir fry with eggplant. Ok." The hosts' eyebrows furrowed as he punched Marik's order into the tiny screen.

Marik joined Bakura at the taable in the back of the restaurant. He put is order number card next to Bakura's. 34 & 7.

It was beginning to irk Bakura that Marik hadn't made one mention of Rishid. Argh! Why wouldn't Marik tell him.

"Uh, everything alright?" Marik snickered at the facial expressions Bakura hadn't even realized he was making. He ignored him.

"So, anything new in your life?"

"Um, nothing new since Wednesday, when I last saw you."

"Hmm."

_'Gah! Now Marik's a lying to me , how could he sit there and say that. Ugh. Nothing new? How about you're new beau. I would feel so much better if he just admitted it. I hate liars'_

Bakura wanted to strike Marik across his face. And he would have, hadn't their meals arrived, steaming hot and fresh.

Bakura began to salivate.

They both dug in.

Bakura paused to watch Marik. He was turned on by the eggplant slipping past Marik's lips and sliding down his throat as his lips twisted and kneaded in the most sensual of ways.

_'Dammit'_

* * *

Ryou was home spending his night alone as usual. He laid on his stomach, across his bed, with a book in front of him. His television was just a soft droning in the back ground. The book he was looking at was a photo album. He smiled as he closed it and slipped it between his mattress. The funny thing about Ryou's smile was, he was also crying.

Thanks for reading

Please Review

DectectiveCorduroy


End file.
